Starting Forever
by Bookish92
Summary: This story follows Sybil and Branson as their friendship blossoms into something more. AU. It starts a couple of months after Branson first arrives, but it doesn't follow the timeline/events of the show.
1. Chapter 1

**Starting Forever**

A/N- This is an AU Sybil/Branson story, it'll start sometime during the first season, but it will not follow the storyline of the show. I hope you like it.

Lady Sybil Crawley throws one glove across the room, she wishes it weren't so cold outside or she'd leave without the gloves, but it's been getting colder every day and there was frost on the ground again that morning, and so she knows she needs some. She just wishes she could find any! It seems as though Edith or Mary may have taken every pair she owns, and now all that's left is one brown glove and she can't find the other one. She'd just asked poor Gwen to go and see if she could retrieve some from her sisters, a task which she now felt bad for sending Gwen on, because Mary and Edith weren't in a good mood today, and they could easily snap at Gwen for asking. Still she did need some gloves, because if she wasn't downstairs in the next five minutes she would have to go in the second car with her parents, which wouldn't normally bother her and she wasn't really sure why it did bother her so much, other than the fact that she had a small book stashed in her bag, one she hoped to be able to slip unnoticed to Branson, the chauffer who has started working for them a couple of months ago.

Sybil is starting to drift into a daydream about one of her conversations with him, when the door opens and Gwen appears.

'I'm sorry milady but it would seem that your sisters are already waiting by the car, and I couldn't well,'

'They wouldn't stop fighting long enough for you to ask them.' Sybil finishes, glancing with concern towards the window.

'Yes milady, and I asked Anna if she knew where they were, but she thinks that Lady Mary and Lady Edith may have left them somewhere around the house.'

'Honestly they are unbearable at times! Now I see why mama always tries to insist I buy more than three pairs!'

'Shall I look in the drawing room milady?' Gwen asks.

'No, there isn't time.'

'I don't think your parents are leaving for another ten minutes.'

'Never mind about them, I'll go without for today.' Sybil doesn't know what explanation to give to Gwen, so she just picks up her small bag and starts running down the stairs, a strand of hair falling messily from under her hat, and laying against her cheek. Her sisters are already in the car, but they watch her in astonishment as she slides to a stop just outside the door, catching her breath, her cheeks flushed.

'Sybil darling you shouldn't have run down, you could have gone in the car with mama and papa.'

'Well I thought since I was ready now, I may as well catch up and go in the first car.' Sybil steadies her breathing, and catches the light smirk in Branson's eyes, lighting them up as he takes in her slightly dishevelled appearance, and for a brief moment she feels as though he can see right through her, and guess the real reason she'd run down here.

'But Sybil you aren't ready, where are your gloves?'

'That question is better directed at the two of you.' Sybil smiles, while walking towards the car and casting a quick glance at the darkening sky. She'd much rather not attend this ball tonight, and yet her entire family had accepted the invitation and so she must go, and laugh and be jolly, and dance with anyone who asks her. In truth she doesn't mind it too much, not most of the time, but tonight she'd rather sit quietly in her room by the fire, with a book. Or she'd sooner sit on the workbench in the garage, reading aloud from a newspaper while Branson played about with the car, and every so often they'd stop and debate a point, or discuss something that they shared a view on, which it seemed was almost everything.

However she can't do either of those things tonight, she must attend a ball even though it looked as if it would snow at any minute. Suppressing a sigh Sybil accepts Branson's offered hand to help her into the car, an act that has happened many times before, but this time the breath catches in her throat, and her eyes dark to his, and she can tell instantly that he felt it to, the sudden spark as his skin touched hers, and it's only then that she realises that his gloves aren't on either, for a second she wonders why, but before long sense kicks in and she knows her sisters will notice if she stays outside the car, holding Branson's hand, and so she tears her gaze away from his and steps into the car, her heart quickening as she feels him give her hand a small squeeze before letting go. Her cheeks are even more flushed now, and she's suddenly glade of the growing darkness, her eyes flick up and meets Branson's in the mirror, she notices that he's putting his gloves on and she can't help but wonder, did he take them off especially to help her up into the car? But she dismisses the thought quickly, and forces herself to pay attention to her sister's conversation.

Branson had been waiting outside the grand house for hours, the house wasn't as grand as Downton Abbey, but it was still an impressive size. The family had gone inside a little over three hours ago, and it was now rapidly approaching midnight, they'd said that they wouldn't be out much before two, and so the other chauffer from the estate had joined countless other chauffer's and went to the pub. He hadn't felt like joining them though, and after half an hour he'd feigned a headache and said he'd rather be outside. In reality he just wanted time alone with his thoughts, thoughts which increasingly seemed to revolve around the youngest daughter of his employer. He knew it was foolish to entertain such thoughts, and yet as his employment had stretched from weeks into months, his relationship with Lady Sybil had grown from employer's daughter and chauffer, into something he hoped could be described as friends. If it were just that he could handle it, and yet whenever he saw her he felt his heart quicken, and a smile come to his face, and tonight when she'd come out of the house, breathless and flushed, with a strand of hair lightly touching her cheek, and her eyes had sought his out, he'd felt a connection so much stronger that friendship, but that was just him, and she wouldn't, she couldn't feel anything more for him than friendship. He'd wanted to see her reaction though, and so he'd slipped his gloves off before helping her up, and as his skin touched hers, as his large hand carefully held her small one, he'd noticed her intake of breath, her pinking cheeks, and a certain sparkle in her eyes, and that's what gave him hope.

Now though standing in a gravel area set aside for the cars, near the house but far enough away so he couldn't hear the music, he had to admit to himself that this was her world, a world of parties and large houses, fine dresses and suitors with money and titles. He could never offer her the life she was used to, or anything close. Yet as soon as this thought pops into his head, Sybil herself rounds the corner, looking stunning in her long blue gown, and without her coat or hat.

'Is everything alright milady?' Branson pushes himself off the car, where he'd been leaning; he scans the space behind her to see if the rest of the family are following.

'It's just me,' She smiles and he wonders again how she always seems to know what he's thinking, 'I couldn't bare it a moment longer, it's so hot and stuffy in there and I swear if another of the old ladies asked me if I have my sights set on any young man, I would have jumped out of the window.' She laughs lightly, 'Do you mind if I wait out the rest of the party here?'

'Of course not milady,' He has to consciously try not to sound too thrilled by plan, but still a small smile creases his face. 'Will you not get cold though?'

'Oh I suppose I might, but I couldn't get my coat and hat without people knowing I was leaving, I just slipped out a side door.' Sybil again laughs, 'I shouldn't be too bad.'

'You're already shivering.' He points out, 'Would you like to sit inside the car?'

'Not really, I'd rather be out in the air.' She steps a little closer to him, 'Aren't you cold?'

'Not really, I faced far worse winters than this in Ireland, and even slept outside in the snow a few times, without a coat.' He doesn't know why he's telling her this, he isn't looking for sympathy and yet it's shining in her eyes now.

'Why? I mean didn't you have anywhere to sleep?'

'My family were going through a rough time, we didn't have much money at all and so I was going to find work, there wasn't any money to stay anywhere along the way, so I slept in a field.' He shrugs off the bad memory.

'That must have been awful.' Sybil steps a little closer to him, leaving just a few inches between them, he turns to face her.

'I lived through it and that's the main thing.' He smiles at her, 'You on the other hand don't have such a resistance to the cold.' Without thinking he reaches forward and takes her hands in his, slowly rubbing them to give them some warmth.

'I suppose I don't.' She looks up at him shyly, feeling as if she's floating, she takes another small step towards him, and to him it seems like she isn't aware of moving, it's as if some part of her brain has been switched off and she's doing it all in a dream.

'Here,' he lets go of her hands and immediately she looks upset by the loss, he quickly takes off his green chauffer's jacket, and wraps it around her shoulders, her smile reappears and she steps between his two arms, for a second he freezes on the spot, the logical side of his brain tells him to step back, but the other side begs him to take this chance, and it's the latter side that wins so he wraps his arms around her small frame, 'There, is that better?'

'Much better, thank you.' Sybil replies, 'Oh I almost forgot, I found a book the other day in Ripon and I thought you'd like it, I've hidden it in the backseat for you.'

'That was thoughtful.' Branson smiles down at her, and she looks up to him, their eyes meeting, both of them remain still. His arms around her waist, his coat draped around her, their eyes locked, her hands lightly resting on his chest, feeling his heartbeat, and then all too soon for the both of them the moment is broken.

'Sybil?' A voice calls loudly.

A/N – I really hope you like this first instalment, if you'd like me to continue please comment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Starting Forever**

A/N- This is an AU Sybil/Branson story, it'll start sometime during the first season, but it will not follow the storyline of the show. I hope you like it.

'Sybil?' A voice calls.

Branson immediately pulls his arms away from Sybil, and they both jump backwards, her eyes are wide and fixed on his equally panicked ones, before she steadies her breathing and looks around for the owner of the voice. The gravel parking area is still empty, aside from herself and Branson, but she can hear footsteps and before Sybil can take off Branson's jacket, Mary rounds the corner.

'There you are darling; we'd wondered where you'd gone.' Mary smiles warmly, completely ignoring Branson, who steps back and stands next to the car, trying to calm his heart rate down, because he can't help wondering what would have happened, if Mary hadn't come outside at that moment, but he stops himself, it's foolish to think that she would have kissed him.

'I had a headache,' Sybil replies quickly, and Branson smirks because it's the same excuse he used to get away from the other chauffer's. 'I thought it may clear if I got some air.'

'Oh how awful, how is it now?' Mary steps forward and places a hand on Sybil's arm, only then noticing the green chauffer's jacket around her. 'Why are you wearing Branson's jacket?'

'I got cold and he was kind enough to lend it to me.' Sybil smiles and hopes that Mary can't see the blush rising in her cheeks.

'Oh well are you coming back inside? It's far warmer in there.' Mary asks.

'I rather hoped I could stay out here, it's awfully loud inside and stuffy and it'll only make my head worse, and I'm warm enough out here now, and Branson will keep me company won't you Branson?' Sybil has to force herself to remain calm, hoping that by throwing the conversation over to him for a few seconds, she'll be able to regain a little more control.

'I will milady.' Branson nods politely.

'You know Edward Bingham will be disappointed, he's been looking forward to dancing with you all evening.' Mary eyes her carefully.

'Please apologise to Mr Bingham for me, and explain to Mama.'

'Very well,' Mary reluctantly turns and heads back towards the house. Leaving Sybil and Branson alone once again, neither of them make any effort to move, both unwilling to discuss what just happened.

Sybil in particular is unwilling to dwell on why she feels such a loss, now that his arms aren't surrounding her. It's just another mystery in the feelings that she can't explain, and once again she has to remind herself that he is just a friend.

'Perhaps I will sit in the car.' Sybil turns to him and finds him watching her.

'Very good milady.' Branson nods, they both know why she's suggested it, because it means there will be a distance between them, no more chances for them to break the rules, and get too close, and she can only assume that his sudden polite formality is there to disguise his hurt. She wants to reach out and hug him, tell him she doesn't mean it and of course they shouldn't have to play by her families rulebook, if they want to hold hands, or if she wants him to hold her and keep her warm, that should be acceptable, and yet she knows she cannot. She has to be the one to play by the rules, because she's the one they were given to, and she's too afraid to explore what she may or may not feel for him.

Branson opens the door for her, and offers her his hand to help her up. It's a struggle for Sybil not to meet his eyes as his hand holds hers, especially since she can sense that he's seeking hers out, but she clings firmly to the stubborn side of herself and keeps her eyes on the car.

'Is that more comfortable milady?' Branson asks and this time as she sits down, arranging a blanket over her knees, she does meet his eyes.

'I wouldn't say that,' she blushes as she realises what she'd just said, 'that is, I'm quite comfortable thank you Branson.'

The hours pass at first slowly as both of them struggle with the awkwardness in the air, but that soon floats away as they start talking, ending with a lively discussion on politics, not debating this time because they both stand on the same side of the argument. They become lost in their conversation, her sat in the back and him in the front, twisted in his seat to face her, they almost don't hear her family arrive back, and they'd completely ignored the arrival of the other Chauffer's earlier.

Branson hears them first, Mary and Edith approaching fighting about something, some dance partner that Edith was supposed to of had, but Mary had whisked him away. Sybil and Branson share one last look, her rolling her eyes slightly and offering him a small smile, him smirking in return before jumping out and getting ready to help the Crawley sisters into the car.

'Branson, where on earth did your jacket go? Aren't you freezing?' Edith's shocked voice cuts though the cold air, a look of detached curiosity on her face.

'I'm quite alright milady.' He replies politely.

'Branson was good enough to loan me his jacket, since I was getting cold.' Sybil explains for the second time that night, she knows that she should take it off now, since Mary is holding Sybil's coat, but she can't seem to make herself do it, and so she simply lays her own coat across her lap, pretending to be colder than she really is, and keeps his on. Mary eyes her suspiciously, but says nothing, and before long they are following Lord and Lady Grantham's car back to the house.

'So how was the rest of the party?' Sybil asks hoping to draw attention away from the fact she still has Branson's jacket on.

'Mary danced with every man except poor Matthew, so it's nothing different than the last party, you didn't miss much.' Edith glares at Mary who just shrugs her shoulders.

'I can't possibly be expected to dance with him.' Mary rolls her eyes, 'Honestly I wish people would get it out of their heads that I'll marry him, because I won't.'

'You shouldn't be so harsh on him Mary, he's a good person.' Sybil defends.

'Then you marry him.' Mary snaps and for some reason Sybil's eyes snap to the rear-view mirror, meeting Branson's gaze, she knows that he's paying attention to them.

'That's not going to happen,' Sybil shakes her head, 'I don't think of him that way. Nor will I ever.'

'How can you say that?' Edith questions, 'You're still so young, in a year or two you may find yourself very much inclined to marry someone like Matthew.'

'Well I didn't expect you to be encouraging her, I rather thought you had your sights set on him.'

'No, it's clear that he has no interest in me and besides, Sybil's temperament is far more suited to him than either of us.'

'And what exactly do you mean by that?'

'Well,' Edith smiles smugly, 'for a start Sybil is far kinder than you, she's got a good heart but she knows her own mind, while you'd just fight him on every little thing.'

'And you're suited to nothing more than a nursemaid!' Mary snaps back.

'Please don't argue over something that isn't even taking place, I shan't ever marry Matthew and so there is no reason to fight over the matter.' Sybil tries to calm the tension.

'Well one of us ought to marry him.' Edith replies, 'He is the heir after all.'

'Money and position aren't the only things that matter in a marriage.' Sybil replies.

'Perhaps not, but they are the most important.' Mary replies.

'What a horrible thing to say, you can't mean that Mary.' Sybil replies looking a little hurt.

'Of course I mean it, love is all well and good but that will soon fade away without wealth and position, and besides the three of us won't be allowed to marry a man without wealth or position, preferably both. Trying to find a man that you actually love, who has wealth and position, that's not going to be easy. No you'd do better to find someone you like, someone you can respect.'

'But them sentiment plays a very small role in your life.' Edith replies.

'Honestly sentimentality never got anyone anywhere. You're a romantic Sybil and that's all very well for now, but there will come a time and it'll be soon, when you'll have to grow up, and then you'll realise that love is a perfectly fine thing to want, and it would be lovely to have it, but it's not the most important part of a match.'

'No I can't agree with you Mary, love will always matter a great deal more to me than anything material. I could quite happily live in a small cottage, with no staff and just enough money to live on; if I was married to a man I truly loved.'

'Sybil you can't mean that!' Edith looks at her shocked, 'I agree that love should play a bigger role than Mary seems to believe, but surely you wouldn't cast aside everything for love, your family and friends, your home!'

'If I were truly deeply in love with someone, someone who didn't have wealth or position, then I would hope that my family and friends would understand.'

'That's naivety speaking, I worry about you darling, I think you spend far too much time longing for social equality, that you've forgotten that isn't the world we live in.'

'It will be someday!'

'Perhaps, but not yet.' Mary lightly reprimands her, and effectively ending the conversation, which is just as well because they had just pulled up outside their home. Mary and Edith step down first, as usual since they are the oldest, but Sybil remains in the back of the car, fuming.

'Sybil don't sulk, not everyone is going to agree with your politics.' Mary rolls her eyes, but Sybil still doesn't budge, 'Fine have it your way, but don't blame me if you catch a cold.' Mary warns as she follows the others into the house.

'Are you alright milady?' Branson asks now that they're alone.

'I know I can't expect for them to share the same views as me, but I hate the way they treat me like a child for wanting those things, for wanting to bridge the social gap, because it's not childish!'

'I know it isn't,' he smiles at her, 'wanting change isn't anything to be ashamed of.'

'They won't ever take me seriously though.' Sybil replies with tears burning her eyes.

'They may have to one day,' he replies seriously, his eyes meet hers and they both smiles, 'you'd best go inside before your father sends someone to fetch you.'

'Yes I suppose,' she accepts his hand and allows him to help her down, then she pulls his jacket off and hands it to him, meeting his eyes, 'thank you.'

'You're welcome, I couldn't let you freeze.' He teases.

'Not for the jacket, I mean thank you for the jacket but I meant,' she blushes as she becomes tongue-tied, 'thank you for always respecting my opinions, even when you don't agree with them.'

'I respect you,' he replies, 'so even when you have crazy ideas, I have to respect them.'

'Well that's good to know,' she smiles at him and suddenly feels the overwhelming desire to hug him, but she restrains herself, 'goodnight Branson.'

'Goodnight milady.' He smiles once more before she walks into the house, feeling far happier than she had when they'd pulled up.

A/N- I hope you liked the second chapter, thank you for all my reviews so far, I really appreciate them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Starting Forever**

A/N- This is an AU Sybil/Branson story, it'll start sometime during the first season, but it will not follow the storyline of the show. I hope you like it.

A/N 2: DON'T READ THIS A/N IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN 3X05 – I started this fanfic because I love Sybil and Branson so much, but now I am so much more determined to write it, because of what happened last night. I am still in shock that Sybil is gone, and so as far as I am concerned she is still very much alive, so long as we all keep writing stories.

'Gwen?' Sybil whispers, carefully pushing open the door to the room which Gwen shares with Anna. Sybil creeps inside, careful not to wake Anna as she moves to Gwen's bed. 'Gwen?' She whispers again, gently shaking the young maids shoulder.

'Is everything alright milady?' Gwen rubs the sleep from her eyes, there's still another hour before she has to get up, so she's surprised to see Lady Sybil standing by her bed, dressed in her night clothes, with her hair loose around her shoulders.

'Quite alright,' Sybil smiles still whispering, 'I'm sorry to wake you but I had a favour to ask.'

'Of course milady, what do you need?'

'I'd rather hoped I could borrow some clothes.' Sybil says lightly.

'I'm sorry milady I don't understand; you want to borrow something of mine?'

'If I could, just something simple, a skirt and blouse and a jacket, possibly a hat.' Sybil starts to head to the small wardrobe where the clothes are kept, hesitating before opening the door. 'Do you mind?'

'No of course not, but why on earth do you need my clothes?'

'Everything I own is so fussy, it would give me away in an instant.' Sybil replies, opening the wooden door and looking through Gwen's few items.

'Give you away where milady?'

'I shouldn't say really,' Sybil smiles brightly, picking out a dark brown wool skirt, a cream blouse and a fitted jacket which matches the skirt, 'this will do nicely.' Sybil smiles again. 'May I change in here?'

'I – well yes of course milady, do you need help?' Gwen stands up but Sybil shakes her head.

'I can manage; perhaps you could find me some shoes. I think we're about the same size.' Sybil begins to dress herself carefully, while Gwen pulls out some brown shoes which will match the outfit.

'Are you sure you're quite alright milady?' Gwen asks once Sybil is fully dressed, having decided on a whim to leave her hair down, with just a strand from either side clipped back in a simple clip.

'Can you keep a secret?' Sybil whispers, Gwen nods in response and steps a little closer, so she can hear Sybil better, 'I'm going out this morning, to York.'

'Whatever for and why would you need my clothes?'

'There's a meeting of sorts, a gathering of supporters of woman's rights, only it's a working class meeting being held in a pub. A lot of socialist will be there so I'm told, and Branson was concerned that if I turned up in my own clothes, I wouldn't be received favourably. Hence why I'm borrowing something of yours to wear, so that I look more as if I belong.'

'Branson? What does he have to do with it?'

'Oh didn't I say? I'm going with him, he has the day off and I heard him mention his plans to Mr Bates, and so I begged him to allow me to go with him, in fact I should be meeting him about now in the kitchen.' Sybil smiles again, quickly hugging her friend. 'Could you see my night clothes get back to my room? Oh and if anyone asks, I've gone for a long country walk, and I don't intend to be home much before dinner.'

Sybil hurries from the room and rushes towards the kitchens, silently running through the quiet sleeping house. She steps into the kitchen where Branson is looking out the window; she clears her throat to get his attention, smiling shyly.

'Do I look alright Branson?' Sybil asks nervously.

'You look –' the words get stuck in his throat, he's never seen her look so beautiful before, her hair loose, her clothes simple, her cheeks flushes and the spark of excitement in her eyes, 'perfect, you look perfect.'

'So you'll not be ashamed to be seen with me?' Sybil asks with mock seriousness.

'I could never be ashamed of you.' He replies seriously, she smiles at him and steps forward.

'Well then, should we head out?'

'We should, it's a fair walk to the station and the train leaves soon.' He hesitates, wanting to reach out and hold her hand, or at the very least offer her his arm, but he knows he isn't allowed. She takes things into her own hands though, closing the gap and slipping her arm through his, he smiles at her gesture and they set out together.

From the stairs Gwen watches them, convinced now that Branson has feelings for Sybil, but now also fairly sure that Sybil returns those feelings.

'I desperately want to be taken seriously, but whenever I try to bring up an important conversation with my family, they just think I'm a little girl playing.' Sybil walks through the crowded pub as if she'd been doing it all her life, and it wasn't her first time. Branson watches in admiration, as she steers them towards a table in the corner, which is already occupied by a young woman and a young man, but there are two seats left.

'Well you'll be taken seriously here.' Branson smiles reassuringly.

'Hello,' Sybil smiles at the two people sat at the table, 'are those seats spare?'

'They are,' the girl nods and Sybil takes a seat, Branson silently following and taking the one beside her. 'I'm Laura Hopkins, and this is my brother Jimmy.'

Jimmy extends his hand to Branson, who takes it and politely shakes his hand.

'I'm Tom Branson.' He nods, looking to Sybil who seems right at home.

'And I'm Sybil Cr- uh Branson, I'm Sybil Branson.'

'You're Sybil Cr-Branson?' Laura eyes her with mild amusement.

'No just Branson,' Sybil blushes wildly, 'I was Sybil Crew, we're newly married and it's still taking some getting used to.'

Branson stares at her in shock, so she takes his hand to try and snap him out of it, and sell her story to them.

'How long have you been married?' Jimmy asks.

'Two weeks.' Sybil smiles warmly at Branson.

'And do you work?' Jimmy asks curiously, Branson is still too shocked to talk, so Sybil answers.

'Tom's a chauffeur currently, but that's just for now, really he'd like to get into politics. I was a housemaid, but I've given that up now I'm married.'

'I figured he was political, being here.' Jimmy nods his approval, 'and what about your Mrs? Is she political?'

'She is,' Branson finally snaps out of it, playing along, 'it's one of the main reasons I fell in love with her, because she wasn't afraid to speak her mind.'

The group continue talking until the main talks start and then any conversation is blocked out by the noise of the crowd and the speakers.

Several hours later Branson and Sybil are walking through a park together, waiting until it's time to catch the train back, but both of them wanting to extend the day. All too soon though they're heading back to Downton, they walk as far as the outskirts of the estate together, but they don't dare get any closer to the house together, not now that everyone is awake and bustling around preparing for dinner, which will be served soon. Sybil pauses and looks up at Branson, very aware that her parents will be wondering where she is, and that she still needs to sneak back into the house and change, but not wanting to head back to the house just yet.

'Thank you for today; I had such a wonderful time.' She smiles at him shyly.

'You didn't feel too out of place, in my world?' He asks her seriously.

'I felt right at home, I think you forget Tom that you and I very much occupy the same world, and if there are two – well I'm very comfortable in yours.' She looks up at him, and subconsciously starts leaning towards him.

'I'm glad,' he looks into her eyes, 'Mrs Branson.'

She blushes furiously and looks down at the ground in embarrassment.

'I hope you didn't mind, when she asked my name I just froze, I couldn't think of anything else to say, and then it just sort of came out.'

'Of course I don't mind.' He takes her hand, 'I don't mind one bit.'

'You're very sweet,' Sybil breathes in deeply, she can feel herself losing grip again, and she quickly pulls her hand from his, 'I ought to go, they'll be wondering where I am.'

'Alright, goodnight Sybil.' He smiles as her name passes through his lips, all day with Jimmy and Laura he'd been calling her Sybil and she'd called him Tom, and yet still each time he heard it, it made him smile.

'Goodnight Tom.' She smiles warmly and walks back to the house.

A/N – as always reviews are appreciated. I love getting your feedback.


	4. Chapter 4

**Starting Forever**

A/N- This is an AU Sybil/Branson story, it'll start sometime during the first season, but it will not follow the storyline of the show. I hope you like it.

A/N 2: This will most likely be my last chapter for a while, because I'm moving house and I won't have internet access for 6 weeks. Sorry 3 It's set a while after the last chapters, so we're now in 1914.

- - - - - - - - - 3

'Oh my,' Sybil's hand flies to her mouth before she can finish her thought, for a second she'd forgotten where she was, and that she's not meant to be reading the Irish Times. Her father looks up from his own newspaper, and she's certain that what she just read will be in his newspaper as well, but he hasn't mentioned it, so either he hasn't read it yet, he isn't concerned about it, or he doesn't feel as though his daughters are suitable people to talk to about it, especially at the breakfast table. The late June heat stifles her as she tries to hide the fact that she'd just spoken, however now both Mary and Edith are watching her.

'Darling what is it?' Mary asks with an air of concern in her voice. Sybil slides the paper further under the paper, part of her wants to tell her sister what she'd just read, but she knows what will happen, they'll all tell her not to concern herself with matters such as that. She gets to her feet and holds her hands behind her back.

'It's ever so hot in here.' Sybil replies by way of an excuse, 'I think I'll go for a walk.'

'If you wait a while I'll join you.' Edith offers.

'No!' Sybil answers a little too fast, and suddenly all eyes are on her again, 'That is I'd sooner go now, and I wouldn't be very good company today, I'm sure you'd be bored.' Sybil slips out of the room, leaving her confused family behind, as she heads out the front door of her grand home. Her pace quickens as she takes the gravel path round the side of the house, speeding quickly towards the one place she'll know she can talk freely.

Branson is working on the engine of the car when she arrives at the garage, but he hears the familiar sound of her footsteps, and stops what he's doing, casually wiping the oil from his hands onto a nearby rag.

'Tom have you seen this?' Sybil holds up the copy of the Irish Times.

'I haven't, usually I read it at breakfast but my copy,' he smirks pointedly at her, 'seems to have gone missing.'

'Oh,' she blushes, 'I wanted to be more informed, so that I don't bore you when I talk to you,' her cheeks flush a deep shade of pink, 'I thought if I read what you read, we could, well I mean I wanted to take an interest in, and it was, do you mind?'

'I don't mind at all, only you'd best tell me what you've read because I'm due to take your father into Ripon.' Branson smiles as she trips over her words, but suddenly her embarrassment is gone and she strides over to him, the seriousness expression back on her face as she hands him the paper, open at the page she'd just been reading inside.

'_We have to record today, with profound regret and horror, another tale of blood into the annals of the ill-fated house of Hapsburg. The hand of the assassin has suddenly removed from the European stage one of the most striking of its royal personalities. Yesterday the Archduke Francis Ferdinand, heir to the throne of Austria-Hungary, and his wife the Duchess Hohenberg, who had been attending the manoeuvres is Bosnia-Herzegovina, were shot and mortally wounded while driving through the streets of Sarajevo.'_ Branson reads aloud gravely, 'Good god,'

'They were both killed,' Sybil looks at him with such sadness that he just wants to wrap her in his arms, protect her from all the bad in the world, and yet he knows that's not what she wants, she's strong and he respects her for that strength.

'This won't end here,' he looks at her with sincerity.

'What do you mean?'

'This won't be allowed to rest, more will come from his death, and none of it will be good.' He shakes his head not willing to say more, but Sybil can tell that something is bothering him.

'Tom?' She steps forward and tentatively places her hand over his, he looks at her and she's captivated by his eyes, unable to look away.

'It's hard to think of the bad in the world when you're,' Branson begins in barely more than a whisper.

'Branson?' Gwen walks into the garage and Sybil and Branson spring apart, Gwen looks between them but she hadn't seen her hand on his, or how close they'd been standing, she's just surprised that Lady Sybil is down here at all.

'Yes?' Branson clears his throat, shifting his gaze from Sybil to Gwen.

'Mr Carson asked me to remind you that his Lordship is waiting, you're to bring the car around.' Gwen replies trying to figure out what she'd just walked into.

'Of course,' Branson nods, pulling on his chauffer's jacket and quickly fastening the buttons.

Sybil looks at him quickly not wanting to end their conversation, but knowing she can't say anything in front of Gwen, she remains quiet and watches him leave.

3

Later that night Sybil pulls the pins out of her hair in frustration, tossing them onto the dressing table in front of her, and letting her hair cascade down her shoulders. She moves so fast that Gwen can't keep up.

'Is everything alright milady?' Gwen looks at Sybil as she frustrated starts pulling her fancy dress off, wanting nothing more than to rid herself of its constraints and get into bed.

'None of them understand me!' Sybil finally gets the dress off and starts work on the corset, moving about too erratically for Gwen to help. 'I try and talk about something serious and they don't want to know, they think I can't have reasonable opinions about anything!'

'Oh,' Gwen looks down unable to think of anything to say.

'Papa just tells me that the Archdukes assassination isn't appropriate dinner talk for a young lady, Edith tells me not to be so sombre, and Mary couldn't stop fighting with Matthew long enough to notice a word I said.' Sybil pulls on her nightgown and reaches for a piece of writing paper and a pen. She sits back down at her dressing table and starts to write furiously.

_Branson,_

_I cannot stand being unable to talk, really talk, without being judged or frowned upon. Why is it that my family cannot accept me the way you do, they cannot see that I have opinions, I have a mind of my own and I want to use it. I wish I could come down and talk to you, but after the way I stormed out of dinner tonight Mary has been watching me like a hawk. _

_All day I've just wanted to talk to you but you've been so busy, and then Mary and Edith forced me to go into Ripon with them, so I couldn't even talk to you then. I just wanted you to know that I really wished today that I could talk to you. I know you'd understand, you always understand me, even when I don't even understand myself._

_I'm not really saying anything of importance am I? I'm going to ask Gwen to give this to you, before I lose my nerve and tear it up._

_I hope you don't mind me writing to you like this, I just needed to tell you how much I appreciate being your friend._

_Sybil._

Sybil quickly folds the note over and slips it into an envelope, writing _Tom _on the envelope.

'Gwen, could I ask you to do something?'

'Of course milady.'

'Only you can't tell anyone and you can't ask me why.'

'You don't want to borrow my clothes again do you?' Gwen asks sceptically.

'Not this time,' Sybil smiles and holds out the letter, 'would you give with to T-I mean Branson?'

'Uh, well,'

'You can't ask me why remember.'

'Um I suppose I could.' Gwen takes the envelope and holds it carefully.

'Thank you.' Sybil smiles brightly, starting what will end up being a long exchange of letters.

A/N – as always reviews are appreciated. I love getting your feedback.


	5. Chapter 5

**Starting Forever**

A/N- This is an AU Sybil/Branson story, it'll start sometime during the first season, but it will not follow the storyline of the show. I hope you like it.

- - - - - - - - - 3

'Sybil?' Mary raises her voice slightly trying to get her younger sisters attention, 'Sybil?'

'Sybil, are you quite alright?' Robert looks at his daughter who is staring out of the window, seemingly not hearing a word anyone is saying.

'What can have gotten into her?' Cora looks half amused and half concerned.

'It's very odd,' Violet shakes her head, 'she hardly touched her dinner, if she'd had her first season already I'd guess she was thinking of a young man.'

'Perhaps she is,' Edith's eyes drift to Matthew, more to annoy Mary than because she actually believes Sybil has taken a liking to him.

'Who could she have met? We've not had much company here.' Cora shakes her head.

'No I agree, perhaps she's unwell.' Robert looks back to his youngest daughter, still unmoved even though they're all talking about her.

'Oh leave her alone, perhaps she's just excited about leaving for London in a couple of weeks.' Mary shakes her head in exasperation.

'I don't know, if she is ill,' Cora's motherly concern takes over.

'Oh for goodness sake,' Mary stands and walks across the room, shaking her sisters shoulders, 'Sybil?'

'What?' Sybil snaps her head round to focus on Mary, realizing that she must have missed something. Her mind had been drifting off towards the garage, because when Gwen had been helping her dress for dinner, she'd said that Branson had received a letter from home, and as he'd read it he'd gone pale and then left the room. Ever since then she'd wanted to go to him, find out what had been in the letter, and if she could help him in any way. Yet she'd been forced to sit through dinner and now the obligatory after dinner chitchat.

'Matthew asked if you were looking forward to your first season, and I think if you don't answer soon mama is going to send for Dr Clarkson.' Mary replies sounding annoyed.

'Oh sorry I was miles away.' Sybil smiles sweetly, while thinking that she wasn't miles away, in fact she was still very close by.

'That's alright; I suppose it's all the excitement.' Matthew smiles kindly.

'I suppose so,' Sybil nods knowing she'll have to work harder at keeping focussed on the conversation, 'I'm not really sure if I'm looking forward to it. I love London but I think I'll miss Downton terribly.' She looks out the window again, wondering if it really is Downton she'll miss, or if it's the chauffer who won't be coming with them that she'll miss.

'Try not to miss it too much darling; don't let it spoil your enjoyment.' Cora smiles fondly.

'Are we to assume then that there isn't some secret beau you're hiding from us?' Violet looks rather disappointed at the lack of drama.

'What?' Sybil's eyes widen and she shakes her head, 'Of course not, what made you say that?'

'Granny thinks the reason you're distracted is because of some man or other.' Mary replies watching as Sybil's colour rises.

'Honestly it's not; the only young man I've spent any amount of time with recently is Matthew.' And Branson she adds quietly, smiling to herself, a smile which she doesn't understand because he's simply a good friend, that's all.

'Well that's settled then.' Mary walks back to her seat, though for the rest of the evening she carefully watches both Sybil and Matthew, having misread the smile that Sybil gave when mentioning he was the only man she'd spent time with.

3

Finally everyone had drifted off to bed, Violet, Isobel and Matthew had all left, and Sybil finally found her chance to get out. Before she rang for Gwen to come up, she slips out of her room and heads down the main staircase, creeping slowly in the hopes that she won't wake anyone. Once she makes it outside she starts to head for the garage but stops herself, it's already late and so Branson wouldn't be working still. She hesitates for a minute, not knowing if she should continue in her quest, but finally her curiosity and concern take over, and she readjusts her course, heading instead to the cottage which Branson lives in.

When she arrives she's glad to see that there is a light shining through the window, she'd been worried that he might have gone to sleep already. Quietly she knocks on the door, now feeling a little unsure of herself. She hears a crash from inside, and then a few muttered words, before the door swings open and a dishevelled looking Branson stands there, looking angry at the disruption. His features change though once he sees who it is, and suddenly all anger is gone.

'Syb-uh Milady, can I help you?' Branson trips over her name, he knows he needs to try and keep to the boundaries that his position demand, and yet often he finds himself addressing her as Sybil, and she never corrects him. She's taken to calling him Tom whenever they are alone, but if he's to stand any chance of keeping his feelings from going too far, he knows he needs to keep up some boundaries. Then again, it's almost eleven at night and she's at his cottage, so clearly the boundaries don't matter to her.

'I've been trying to see you all evening.' She looks up at him, although his uneasy manner slipped away when he saw her, she can still tell there is something wrong, tightness across his eyes.

Branson's heart quickens ever so slightly as she says she'd been trying to see him, and he's touched by her concerned smile.

'Why's that milady?'

'Gwen mentioned that you'd possibly received some bad news.' Sybil searches his face, which darkens slightly.

'I did.' He nods his head quickly, turning away and it's only then that Sybil notices what he'd been doing before she arrived. Her hand flies out and lands on his forearm, bringing his eyes back to meet hers.

'Tom you're not leaving, are you?' She tries to hold back her emotion, but the sadness is evident in her voice as her eyes move from him, to the half packed bag on his bed.

'I have to,' he feels warmth radiating from her hand, burning through the fabric of his white uniform shirt, 'not for good but I must leave for a while, if Lord Grantham allows it.'

'Whatever has happened?' Sybil steps a little closer, almost stepping over into his cottage, but remaining outside in the warm night air.

'The letter I received today, the one Gwen saw me reading, it was from my brother Kieran. My sister Orla has been taken ill, they,' he stops talking and drops his head, Sybil steps closer and rests her other hand on his cheek, gently tilting his head so he's looking at her again, and what she sees breaks her heart, because there are tears glistening in his eyes, 'they don't think she's going to make it, my brother says that we all need to say our goodbyes.'

'Oh Tom I'm so very sorry, why on earth haven't you left already?'

'I- I just, as soon as I leave it'll become too real.' Branson shakes his head.

'If you don't go though, if you don't leave as soon as you can, you'll regret it for the rest of your life.'

'I know, you're right I know you are.' He nods his head, 'She's so young, only nineteen, married only a year ago and just had her first child last month. How can this happen?'

'Are the absolutely sure she won't pull through?' Sybil asks.

'My brother says it's fairly certain, Mrs O'Neil said there's nothing else she can do for her.'

'Mrs O'Neil? Who is that?'

'The midwife.' Branson looks down at the ground.

'I don't understand, is your sister with child?'

'No,' Branson shakes his head bitterly, 'my family can't afford to get the doctor out, but Mrs O'Neil often see's to the ill.'

'How can she know for sure though? Your sister needs to be seen by a doctor,'

'It's unjust for certain, but there isn't anything we can do, where my sister lives there is only one doctor, and he'll only see you if he is paid first, and the price is higher than we could dream of paying.' Branson looks at Sybil with intensity, 'the truth is that my sister may very well live, she's just not rich enough to have that chance.'

Sybil pulls her hands away from him, anger coursing through her veins.

'I won't allow this to happen. It's wrong!' Sybil's hair falls messily around her face, 'Tom I won't let her go without the help she needs, wait here.' Sybil runs off into the house, and not wanting to wake her parents she goes into her father's study, knowing he keeps money in a draw for emergencies, and this most definitely is an emergency. She knows, or rather hopes, that her father would agree to helping Branson's sister, and so with no hesitation she grabs some notes, and runs back to Branson's cottage. He's gone back to packing but had left the door open, and so she steps into his small home and presses the money into his hand.

'Sybil I can't take this,'

'Of course you can, if it'll give your sister a chance at living.' Sybil says firmly but kindly, and in that moment Branson knows that fighting his emotions is a lost cause, because he knows that he is very much in love with Lady Sybil Crawley.

'Thank you,' his eyes shine with gratitude, 'you're a wonderful person.'

'You should go right away, catch the night train.' Impulsively she moves forward and wraps her arms around him, 'Only you have to promise me you'll come back.'

'I will,' he smiles softly as he holds her, 'nothing could keep me away.'

'And will you write to me, and let me know how your sister is?'

'If you wish,' he agrees readily, 'only won't your family mind?'

'They won't know, I don't get much freedom but they don't read my letters.' She pulls away from his embrace, suddenly realizing that she shouldn't allow herself to get so close. 'You'd best get going.'

'Thank you again,' he holds her gaze and for one moment she thinks he's going to kiss her, but she looks away and breaks the moment, breathing deeply as he picks up his case and they leave the cottage together.


	6. Chapter 6

**Starting Forever**

A/N- This is an AU Sybil/Branson story, it'll start sometime during the first season, but it will not follow the storyline of the show. I hope you like it.

- - - - - - - - - 3

The next morning Sybil sleeps in later than usual, she puts this down to the fact that she was up late into the night worrying about Branson, and his sister. In the end she'd finally drifted into a fitful sleep, and so when she'd been woken for breakfast, she'd said she had a headache and wouldn't come down. Now though it was midmorning and she would have to get up. She doesn't bother ringing for Gwen, just dresses herself in one of the simplest outfits she owns, and then heads downstairs in search of her father, but before she can reach his study, she comes across her sisters, mother, father and Carson standing in the hall, all looking rather grave.

'What's happened?' Sybil joins her sisters who are a little apart from their parents and Carson.

'Papa is missing some money, and we're missing a chauffeur.' Edith informs them.

'It would seem that last night Branson left with a large amount of papa's money.' Mary clarifies.

'No!' Sybil rushes forward and takes her father's arm, 'Papa Branson didn't take that money and he hasn't run away, I took it.'

'Then where is Branson?' Cora asks in confusion.

'Sybil I admire your kind heart, but you cannot always cover for people.' Robert shakes his head, 'First with what happened at the count, and now this.'

'No papa really I took the money, last night after everyone was asleep, I was feeling a little unwell, so I went outside to get some air and I saw Branson's light on, I knew he'd received some upsetting news, so I wanted to check on him. He was preparing to leave tomorrow after speaking with you papa, because his sister is seriously ill and he needed to go home for a while. They couldn't afford a doctor for her and so she was going to die.' Sybil looks at her father pleadingly, 'I didn't want to wake anyone, so I took the money and I gave it to him, and told him to catch the night train, he's got a long way to go to get to Ireland, and time was against him if he's to get her a doctor. I shouldn't have taken it, I should have woken you, but I didn't think you'd mind.'

'Well no, of course I would have offered him the money had he asked.'

'Oh but he wouldn't have asked, he didn't ask me.' Sybil replies instantly, 'He's too proud for that.'

'And yet he willingly took the money from you.' Mary scoffs.

'To save his sisters life.' Sybil snaps, and then calms herself, 'I am sorry papa.'

'But is he coming back?' Cora asked, 'Or should we look for a new chauffer?'

'You can't replace him! He assured me he'd be back just as soon as he can be.'

'And what are we to do in the meantime?' Robert asks.

'We do still have one chauffer.' Edith points out.

'No we don't, he left two weeks ago to move to Liverpool.' Mary replies, 'Don't you pay attention?'

'Not to the staff.'

'Well you ought to; you'll be running your own house one day.' Cora replies, 'And then you'll have things to deal with like having no chauffer.'

'Really I should have thought the bigger thing to be concerned about, is Branson's sister, his family must be going through something terrible.'

'Of course,' Robert nods, 'I feel for the man, but he could have given us some notice.'

'He did, he told me.' Sybil defends.

'Hardly the way things are done though.' Cora shakes her head, 'And I ought to tell you off for going to his cottage, even if you wanted to check on him, it's hardly appropriate.'

'I know,' Sybil looks down at the ground, 'I was just concerned.'

'Well your kindness does you credit, just make sure you keep it in check next time, you shouldn't go to his home.'

'I'll remember that.' Sybil nods, not mentioning that he'll be writing to her, because she knows that their friendship is already crossing the line of what her family would deem appropriate, and yet she cannot help but be angry at the restrictions.

3

A/N- Just a little bonus chapter before I leave for my new house. The next update should be in about six weeks, when I get internet back. Please continue to review, as I'll be able to check them on my phone and I love receiving them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Starting Forever**

A/N- This is an AU Sybil/Branson story, it'll start sometime during the first season, but it will not follow the storyline of the show. I hope you like it.

- - - - - - - - - 3

Waiting for Tom's letter to arrive feels like torture to Sybil, he'd now been away for three days and there was still no word from him. She worried that he hadn't made it to her on time, she fretted that he'd decided to stay in Ireland, and she panicked over the thought of never seeing him again. All in all she was drifting through the days in a constant state of unease, something which had not gone unnoticed by Mary, even if nobody else had picked up on it.

She'd tried to keep her emotions in check, but each time the post arrived she practically jumped out of her seat, and when for three days in a row there was nothing for her, she grew increasingly despondent. Today was the fourth day he'd been away; she was sat at the breakfast table with her two sisters, and her father. She wasn't eating though; she was pushing the food around her plate absentmindedly.

She stops playing with her food when Carson walks in, carrying the familiar silver tray with three letters. She tries to keep herself calm as Carson holds the tray out and her father picks them up, it takes a few seconds before her father looks away from his paper, but then he starts looking at the letters.

'There's one for you Mary,' he holds out one slim envelope and Sybil is glad, because the arrival of a letter for her sister has taken Mary's gaze off of her. 'And one for you Sybil,'

'Thank you papa.' Sybil has to use every ounce of willpower she owns to stop herself snatching the letter, she simply reaches over the table and takes it, slipping it onto her lap, 'May I be excused?'

'Yes of course.' Lord Grantham replies, his attention almost fully back on his paper.

Sybil stands up and walks out of the room, holding on tightly to the letter until she reaches a tall oak tree in their garden, she sits down under it with her back against the trunk, and then slides the letter out of the envelope.

_My dearest Sybil,_

_I hope you don't mind me calling you that, or think I'm being too forward, but even if I am I can't help myself. You are the dearest person I know._

_My sister is recovering and I have you alone to thank for that, the doctor informed us that had she gone untreated, she most definitely wouldn't have made it. Your kind heart saved her life, and I will be indebted to you forever._

_I'm eager to stay here until my sister has made a full recovery, but she doesn't want me staying away too long from my work, and she assures me that she's fine now. I have to admit I'm anxious to see you, while I've been away I've missed you more than words can express. I'll be home most likely the day after you receive this letter._

_I can never thank you enough for helping me; I can only hope that someday I can repay you._

_Yours always,_

_Tom._

Her heart quickens and her cheeks flush pink, she rereads it twice before folding it carefully. She'd never received such intimate words from anyone before, and although she has to admit she'd suspected his feelings for her were growing, she hadn't expected this.

Then again, what really had he said, he'd said that she was dear to him, the dearest in fact but he was just happy that her actions had saved his sister, and then he'd signed the letter, yours always. Was he? Was he hers? Did she even want that?

She felt her head swimming, she'd never thought about him like that before, or at least not seriously, and yet now it seemed to be the only thought in her head. She couldn't handle it though, her parents would disown her if anything happened, and she loved them dearly. She didn't know for sure if Branson felt anything more than gratitude and friendship, and as for herself, she told herself that her own feelings were of friendship and nothing more.

'Branson's back.' Edith walks into Mary's room where Sybil and Mary are sitting, she sits down on one of the chairs and picks up a book, quickly deciding it's not to her taste she puts it back.

'Well it's about time.' Mary says quickly, 'I'm surprised papa hasn't fired him.'

'Papa wouldn't do that; he knows that Branson had to leave.' Sybil defends, 'His sister was ill.'

'Yes well he should have gone about it differently.' Edith adds with an air of boredom to her voice. 'He wants to see you.'

'What?' Sybil's eyes snap to Edith, 'Me?'

'Yes,' she shrugs, 'Papa said to fetch you; I believe Branson wishes to thank you for helping him.'

'And you're only just now telling me.' Sybil sighs and stands up from the bed.

'Oh darling really it's time to go down to dinner, Branson can wait.' Mary calls after her.

'I won't be long.' Sybil hurries down the stairs and out towards the garage.

'I wasn't sure you'd come.' Branson looks up at her with a small uncertain smile.

'Of course I came.'

'I thought that maybe my letter,'

'Branson it's fine honestly.' Sybil replies but she stays in the doorway of the garage.

'I know I overstepped,' He takes a step towards her, 'I'm sorry.'

'It's fine, you were just happy that your sister was ok, I'm glad she's getting better.'

'I just wanted to thank you milady, for offering your help; it was very kind of you.' Branson replies, Sybil narrows her eyes in confusion at his sudden formality, until she hears someone clearing their throat behind her, she turns and finds her father standing a little way behind her.

'Darling when I told Edith that Branson wished to speak to you, she was supposed to inform you that he would be coming into the study after we'd eaten. There was no need to rush over to the garage.' Lord Grantham says with a small laugh.

'Oh she didn't mention that, I don't mind though papa.'

'Well either way, your mother sent me to fetch you.' Lord Grantham looks impatient and Sybil wonders why they didn't send Carson, or Anna or one of the other staff members, if her mother was sending Lord Grantham out it must mean they want her inside immediately, which must mean she's in some sort of trouble.

'I'll be along shortly papa.'

'My dear can't we make it easier and you come along with me now?'

'Very well,' she sighs and turns her attention back to Branson, offering him a small apologetic smile, 'you're very welcome for my help Branson, I'm pleased your sister is doing so much better.'

A/N- Sorry this took me so long to post. I hope you like it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Starting Forever**

A/N- This is an AU Sybil/Branson story, it'll start sometime during the first season, but it will not follow the storyline of the show. I hope you like it.

A/N 2: DO NOT READ THIS A/N IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE 2012 CHRISTMAS SPECIAL.

I'm really hating Downton right now and that's something I never thought I would say. Tonight's episode was just too much! Needed to write this to go back to the good days, when things were happy.

- - - - - - - - - 3

'Darling what is wrong with you, you've been acting strange all day.' Mary sits alongside her sister on Sybil's bed. 'Are you feeling unwell?'

'No I'm quite well, I just feel,'

'Feel what darling?' Mary asks worriedly.

'I just…we're leaving for London in two days, for my first season.'

'Yes, but why should that make you behave so distant?'

'It's just that…do you think Mama would be terribly upset if I…stayed here.'

'You can't be serious, Sybil darling it's your first season. Mama will be more than disappointed, so will Papa. I wouldn't give the idea another thought, they'll never allow you to stay. Why on earth would you want to?'

'I'll miss Downton.' She says quietly, I'll miss Branson she adds silently.

'Oh darling honestly we won't be gone long, besides I think Granny has plans to have you married off by the end of the year, and so you'll need to go to London to attract the attention of some handsome man.'

'What if I've already attracted the attention of someone?' Sybil looks at her sister, wondering how much she should reveal.

'How could you have done that?' Mary narrows her eyes, 'Are you telling me that you have a secret relationship?'

'No of course not!'

'Then what is it you're trying to say?'

'It's nothing; I hardly know what I'm feeling.'

'Feeling about who?'

'Nobody I shouldn't have said anything, can we just forget it?'

'I'm not so sure I can now; you aren't doing anything foolish are you?'

'No.' Sybil replies, 'Nothing bad has happened.'

'Well see to it that it doesn't. I do wish you wouldn't be so cryptic.'

'I don't mean to be.' Sybil smiles sadly, 'I am sorry.'

'It's alright darling.' Mary looks at her carefully, 'Are you sure you're feeling well?'

'Oh yes I'm fine.' Sybil smiles sweetly.

3

Branson is working on the car when he hears footsteps approaching, he peers out from under the car and sees the hem of a dress, and he smiles happily and pulls himself out and into a standing position, smiling at Sybil.

'I haven't seen you in a few days.' He says wiping the oil from his hands.

'No, I'm awfully sorry.'

'I was starting to think you were avoiding me.'

'No…I wouldn't ever do that.' She steps a little closer, 'I wanted to see you before we leave this afternoon.'

'I'm glad you came.' He smiles at her.

'I wouldn't have left without saying goodbye.'

'Are you looking forward to being in London?'

'Not really.' She looks down at the ground, 'I hate leaving home.'

'You'll have to leave someday, when you're married.'

'I won't be leaving home once I marry.' She raises her eyes to meet his.

'Oh no?'

'No…once I marry my home will be wherever my husband is.' She smiles, 'That's the way it should be if you love someone, they become your home.'

'Well I can't argue with you on that.' He steps an almost unnoticeable bit closer to her, reaches out and brushes his fingers across her cheek.

'Branson, please don't,' she looks up to him with pleading eyes.

'I can't help it, Sybil what I wrote in that letter I meant it, all of it. I'll always be yours…if you want me.'

'Oh Tom,' she pulls away and shakes her head, taking a few steps backwards.

'I know…it's not possible, but I can dream.'

'But that's all it can be, a dream.'

'Sometimes dreams come true.'

'Sometimes they don't.' She replies.

'I suppose you'll be going off to London to find yourself a better man.'

'There is no better man.' Sybil surprises herself by saying, and then immediately reprimands herself for saying it, because she can see the spark of hope in his eyes, 'But that won't matter to my family.'

'But surely if you,'

'My family matter to me Tom.' She cuts him off, 'I can't hurt them.'

'No.' He looks down at the ground, 'I don't suppose you can.'

She looks at him with sadness in her heart, her feelings for him confuse her, she knows that they've crossed a line somewhere, become too close, and now she knows that he loves her, only she isn't sure what she feels, not truly.

'Will you promise me something?'

'Anything,'

'Promise me you'll be here when I get home.'

'I'll be here,' he smiles sadly, 'now will you promise me something.'

'Of course,'

'Don't come home engaged.'

'I won't, I promise.' She gives him one last sad smile and then walks out of the garage, her heart pounding.

A/N- Just a short one this time. I hope you like it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Starting Forever**

A/N- This is an AU Sybil/Branson story, it'll start sometime during the first season, but it will not follow the storyline of the show. I hope you like it.

A/N 2: I'm really sorry it's been so long, I've been working on some other writing projects, and my website . and I forgot about this story.

- - - - - - - - - 3

'All I'm saying,' Sybil sighs and presses a hand to her head, 'is that I don't believe things can be viewed as…simply as that.'

'But it is simple, it's worked this way for such a long time, so why bother messing things up?' James Grayson, a young man who'd been forced upon her as a conversation partner at the latest ball, speaks with such confidence and arrogance that it infuriates her.

'Just because something has been done for a long time doesn't make it right, times are changing, people are changing, and I truly believe that anyone unwilling to realize that will be left behind. Things won't stay like this forever.' Sybil replies firmly.

'You are sweet to think that way, but it's terribly naïve.'

'Don't speak to me as if I'm a child.' Sybil snaps, gaining the attention of nearby Mary, who leaves Matthew and hurries over.

'I do hope you're not falling out over something, not when the evening is still so young.' Mary puts on her best smile.

'Your sister is very spirited.' James laughs, 'Her views on woman's rights are seemingly very firm.'

'Oh yes, well that's something we've grown used to.' Mary replies, 'Though Sybil darling I hardly think it's appropriate conversation for a ball.'

'Then where am I permitted to talk about it? Because anywhere that it's deemed appropriate to talk about it, I'm not allowed to go to.'

'That's because Papa is concerned you'll chain yourself to some railings.' Mary replies lightly.

'I wouldn't put it past her.' James laughs.

'Well Mr Grayson, it's been…interesting talking to you, but if you'll excuse me.' Sybil smiles politely and heads towards the doors into the garden, her pace picking up as she steps into the cool night, her breathing heavy as she moves through the garden, along the gravel path until she reaches a secluded rose garden, where she finds a bench and sits down, her long blue gown draping on the floor.

'Darling are you alright?' Mary comes round into the garden and stands a little in front of her.

'I feel breathless.' Sybil says simply, staring up at the starry sky.

'It was rather crowded inside,' Mary nods, 'you know you really ought to start calling him James.'

'Why?'

'Oh darling don't be so naïve, surely you must know that he's expressed an interest in you.'

'I know he has.' Sybil replies, looking at Mary levelly, 'he proposed.'

'Oh darling, how wonderful.' Mary sits next to her sister and takes her hands, 'My baby sister married, and before Edith or I.'

'I said no.'

'You…Sybil?'

'I can't marry him Mary.'

'Why ever not, he's a perfect gentleman, good title, plenty of money.'

'I don't love him.' Sybil interrupts, 'Whatever attributes he has, I don't love him.'

'I wish I could understand you, you've been so down since we arrived here.'

'I just want to go home, I miss it.' Him she thinks silently, I miss him.

'Well we'll be back soon, you'd best be careful though, Granny will be incredibly upset when she learns you turned James down. Are you quite sure you couldn't love him?'

'Yes.' Sybil nods her head, 'Mary I,'

'There you are girls,' Cora smiles at the two of them, 'we've leaving early, your sister has a headache.'

'And that means we all have to stop enjoying ourselves?' Mary rolls her eyes, 'Can't we stay?'

'I'm ready to leave.' Sybil says quickly, 'I have a bit of a headache as well.'

'That's settled then.' Cora smiles warmly, turning to Mary, 'There will be other parties.'

( - )

Sybil pulls back the covers and climbs into bed, her hair falling softly down over her shoulders. She picks up the stack of letters she keeps hidden under her mattress, and then picks up her own fresh piece of paper, and her pen.

_Tom,_

_In answer to the question in your last letter, I have to admit that I'm not having a nice time. It's strange really, all my life I've been in this world, attending the parties and dinners, dancing and smiling, belonging. Now though, I don't know, as I've grown older it feels as if I've had my eyes opened up to a whole new world, what now to me feels like the real world, and all of this, the finery and rules, it all feels wrong._

_I should be enjoying my first season, my sisters certainly did_, _and yet I feel as though I shouldn't be here. I feel suffocated. I'm changed and I can't ever go back._

_I miss Downton terribly, and yes that includes you. I wish I could say that things have changed, I hate to hurt you and I know each time I write this it does hurt you, but I can't go against my family. I love my family, and whatever you think I feel whatever I do feel. I can't hurt them._

_It's a terrible mess I know, I can only hope that you understand. I scarcely understand it myself. All I know is that James Grayson asked me to marry him, and I said no._

_I should go, it's late and I'm tired._

_Five days, just five more days and I'll be back._

( - )

The day before they leave to return to Downton, Sybil finds waiting for her another letter, her heart skips a beat as it always does, she picks it up from the tray and is about to excuse herself, but before she can Edith speaks.

'You've been getting a lot of letters.' Edith says eyeing her carefully, 'Anyone special?'

'A friend.' Sybil replies, acutely aware that Mary and her father are now watching her.

'It must be a close friend, that's the third letter this week.' Mary says suspiciously.

'They're not necessarily all from the same person.' Sybil points out, clutching the letter a little tighter, 'Papa may I be excused please?'

'Very well.' Robert nods, still displeased with her for turning down James' proposal.

'Thank you.' Sybil gets to her feet and practically runs to her room, dropping down onto the bed and opening the letter carefully.

_My darling Sybil,_

_I cannot tell you how happy I am to hear you turned that James fellow down, I know you don't want to go against your family, but reading those words gave me hope._

_Things here are about the same, quieter but ticking along. It's starting to get busier again, which fills me with excitement, because I know it means you'll be home soon. I should warn you, Gwen has been interviewing, so there's a high chance she'll be leaving soon, I'm certain she wouldn't mind you knowing that, since you've been so kind helping her._

_You have a kind heart Sybil, one so full of love. I can only hope that one day you may honour me with some of that love._

_I'll see you before you have a chance to write a response; I'm to pick you up at the station._

_I've missed you so much my darling._

_Yours,_

_Tom_

Sybil runs her hands over his writing, and then holds the letter close to her chest, closing her eyes, she lies on her back and rests the letter on her stomach, keeping her eyes closed. She doesn't move until she feels the paper moving, her eyes fly open and she sees Mary looking at the page, which is now in her hand.

'Mary that's mine!'

'Tom?' Mary holds the letter away from her sister, 'Who's Tom?' Mary reads the rest of the letter.

'It's private.'

'I'm worried about you, everyone is, and I have a feeling this is the source of your low mood, I only want to…' She trails off, her eyes meeting Sybil's.

'Mary please,'

'Tom Branson?' Mary chokes out, 'He's the one who's been writing to you?'

'Mary please,' Sybil repeats.

'My darling Sybil? That's how he addresses his letters, oh Sybil.'

'Nothing's happened.'

'I should hope not!' Mary shakes her head, dropping the letter onto the bed.

'All of the letters you've received while we've been here, they've all been from him?'

'Yes.'

'He's certainly persistent; surely when you didn't write back he got the message.' Mary sighs, Sybil looks at her, she thinks the letters are only on his side, that the attachment is only on his side, Sybil thinks quickly knowing it's better to keep it that way.

'It's harmless, please don't tell anyone.' Sybil begs, 'I wouldn't want him to lose his position over a few letters.'

'He should lose his position, Sybil this can't keep happening.'

'Please don't tell anyone.'

'Very well, but as soon as we're home I'm going to speak with him, make sure he knows this…this attachment has to be broken.'

'No!' Sybil shouts, 'No I mean…I should do it, I'll talk to him.'

'Sybil you don't have to.'

'I can handle it Mary.' Sybil says firmly.

'Well if you insist.' Mary replies turning to leave, stopping at the last moment, 'You promise nothing has happened?'

'I promise.'

'Alright then, so long as nothing does happen I'll stay quiet.' Mary replies, stepping out of the room.

( - )

Sybil's been worried the entire journey home, it wouldn't have been half as bad if Mary had gone in the other car, but Mary had made a point of getting in the car driven by Branson, and had tried to get Sybil to go in another car, a plan which had failed because Edith and Mary had fallen into another spat, and so Cora had insisted they ride in separate cars, leaving no room for Sybil in the second car. So now Sybil, Mary and Branson were all sharing a silent ride back to the house.

When they finally pull up to the house, Mary gets out of the car glaring at Branson, and then as she turns and sees Branson holding Sybil's hand to help her down, she comes back over to her sister.

'Talk to him, make sure he knows he has to stop.' Mary whispers, Sybil just nods and remains outside with Branson, as Mary heads inside.

'Is everything alright milady?' Branson asks, knowing better than to call her Sybil when her family are still around.

'Everything's fine…only I…I wonder if I could talk to you?' Sybil says quietly.

'Of course.' Branson nods his head, getting back into the car, 'Meet me in the garage?'

'Alright.' She nods and starts walking slowly towards the garage. He beats her there since he was in the car, and she had to take a long route to make it appear as though she were going for a walk around the grounds.

As she steps inside the garage, spotting Branson waiting for her, leaning against the car with his jacket off, and the sleeves of his shirt rolled up, her heart starts pounding, and she runs to him, letting him hold her in his arms.

'I've missed you.' Sybil cries, her tears soaking into his shirt.

'Hey what's this? Don't cry on my behalf.' Branson holds her a little tighter, 'You're home now.'

'Mary read your letter.'

'What?' He stiffens and pulls away from her.

'I tried to stop her, but the last letter you sent, she read it.'

'Oh, well that's me finished then.' Branson says bitterly, 'I'd gladly throw all of this away for you, but I don't suppose that's the case.'

'Tom…she won't tell anyone, she…she doesn't know that I've been writing back, she thinks that you've developed an attachment to me,'

'She'd be right.'

'And…and she said I need to tell you to stop talking to me in that way, in writing or out loud.'

'I see, and you?'

'What about me?'

'Do you want me to stop telling you how I feel about you?'

'I…' She looks up at him, reaching out one hand and playing with the collar of his shirt, 'I don't know what I want.'

'Sybil I know it will be hard, but I love you and I know you love me too, I can't give you the life you're used to, but I promise I'll do everything in my power to make you happy. If your family cast you off, it won't be forever, they'll come around, and until they do you'll have me. Start a life with me?'

'Tom,' she pulls her hand away from his collar, 'I'm terribly flattered.'

'Don't,' he snaps, 'I think we're past terms like terribly flattered.'

'You're asking a lot, you're asking me to give up my family, my friends, my life!'

'Your life?' He looks at her with a wounded expression, 'Being with me would be throwing your life away?'

'I didn't mean it like that, Tom truly I didn't.' Sybil reaches out for him again, this time her hand brushes his cheek. 'I don't know if I can give up my family so easily. I…I need some time, will you wait?'

'I'd wait forever for you.' He says honestly.

'I'm not asking for forever, just a little more time.' She smiles up at him.

'What will you tell Mary?'

'I'll tell her what she wants to hear, that you've apologised and agreed to stop.' Sybil looks down at the ground, 'Now, tell me what you've been doing with yourself while I've been away.'

A/N- I hope you enjoyed it, please comment and tell me what you think.


	10. Chapter 10

**Starting Forever**

A/N- This is an AU Sybil/Branson story, it'll start sometime during the first season, but it will not follow the storyline of the show. I hope you like it.

- - - - - - - - - 3

Sybil fans herself with her hand, the garden party is seemingly endless, the conversation is dull, and the sun too hot against her skin. Yet again her attention drifts away from her two companions, and this time she finds a distraction. Branson is hurrying across the lawn, towards her. Her heart skips a beat; surely he can't be coming to her like this, now. She shakes her head, whatever it is it must be something important. She studies his expression, he's smiling, grinning actually but before she can look at him further, he's at her side. His hand lightly on her arm, and he's leaning in to whisper in her ear.

'Gwen's got the job.' He says slightly breathlessly, his hand sliding down to hers, clutching it lightly, she grips his, a smile spreading over her face.

'Oh…excuse me.' Sybil grins excusing herself from the two woman she'd been speaking to, and with her hand still in Branson's grip, they both take off running towards one of the large tents, where Gwen is standing with a silver tray. Sybil delivers the news, and before any of them know what's happening the three of them are hugging.

'Oh Gwen I knew you could do it.' Sybil beams, 'I'm so happy for you.'

'I can scarcely believe it.'

'Perhaps you could contain your celebration until later.' Mrs Hughes warns lightly, Gwen bows her head sheepishly and hurries back to the tent, to reclaim her silver tray.

'I don't suppose,' Branson's hand finds Sybil's again, she looks down at their joined hands and holds her breath, waiting for him to speak.

'Sybil.' The sharp call comes from Mary, and quickly Branson drops her hand, Sybil feels the loss immediately but glances over to Mary, moving away with an apologetic smile.

'Be careful lad, or you'll end up with no job and a broken heart.' Mrs Hughes sighs, she'd been worried that sooner or later one of the young staff would fall for one of the Crawley girls, but it saddened her that it would be Branson whose heart would be broken, he was a good man, and in a fairer world Lady Sybil would be perfect for him.

'I don't know what you mean.' Branson replies, but even as he speaks his eyes are following Sybil.

(&)

'I thought you spoke with him.' Mary says once they're far enough away not to be overheard.

'I did.'

'Then what was that?' Mary demands, narrowing her eyes at her younger sister, clearly not believing that Sybil really dealt with the problem.

'Branson was just informing me that Gwen got the job she applied for, we were happy and celebrating.'

'Honestly darling it's hardly appropriate, especially since he seems to have some silly feelings for you.'

'We're friends.' Sybil shrugs, forcing back the urge to shout that Branson's feelings aren't silly. 'That's all.'

'Sybil you can't be friends with him.'

'Why not? I like talking to him.'

'There are rules, boundaries which cannot be crossed, and you're crossing them with him.'

'Well maybe the rules need…'

'Please, can I have your attention, can we stop the music please.' Their father's loud voice cuts Sybil off, the two girls turn to look at their father, and seeing his grave expression they hurry back over to the crowd of people. Sybil quickly seeking out Branson, who sees her and starts making his way over, standing at her side, while Mary stands on her other side, so focussed on her father that she doesn't notice Branson's sudden appearance. Lord Grantham clears his throat and continues, 'Ladies and Gentleman, it is with a grave heart that I have to inform you. We are at war with Germany.'

A cry rises up from the crowd, chatter increasing, woman fussing and beginning to cry, others shocked and talking about what will happen now, others saying how they aren't surprised. Sybil though doesn't speak, she doesn't cry, but the colour runs out of her previously flushed cheeks, and she reaches her hand out, lacing her fingers with Branson's. He squeezes her hand and steps a fraction closer, while all around them people come to terms with the news.

(&)

'Matthew's planning on signing up.' Edith comes into Mary's room and sits down on one of the chairs, looking in turn at Mary who is putting a necklace on ready to go down to dinner, and then to Sybil who is sat on the bed, staring longingly out of the window. It had been two weeks since the garden party, two weeks since they'd learnt they were at war, and yet nothing had changed for them, until Edith's announcement. It was the first real touch of the war on Downton.

'How would you know that?' Mary asks.

'Isobel told Granny who told Mama who told Papa and I overheard.' Edith shrugs; unaware of the affect she's having on Mary.

'Well then, I daresay we'll hear about it at dinner.' Mary replies looking over at Sybil, who has now stood up and is staring out of the window.

'I suppose they'll all go.' Sybil says quietly, a childish innocence to her voice, 'Matthew, William, Thomas…T…Branson.' Her voice chokes up, she tries to hide it but she can't. She hasn't been able to talk to Branson since the party, there were always people around and never an acceptable excuse to go to the garage.

'Well yes I expect so.' Edith says, 'Are you alright Sybil?'

'I'm fine…I…I just…it's just that…I…'Sybil shakes her head.

'Edith give us a moment.' Mary says.

'But I…'

'Now Edith.' Mary snaps impatiently, and sighing Edith gets up and leaves the room.

'You didn't need to send her away, I'm fine.'

'Yes I can see that.' Mary rolls her eyes, leading Sybil over to the bed and sitting her down, and then sitting beside her. 'There's more to all this isn't there.'

'More to what?'

'To Branson, darling is he the only one with an…an attachment?'

'I…' Sybil looks at her sister helplessly and then shakes her head.

'What's happened?' Mary sighs heavily.

'Nothing's happened, honestly it hasn't.'

'Well what's he been saying?'

'That he loves me, that he wants to marry me, and that he'll stay at Downton until I'm ready to run away with him.' Sybil admits.

'Good gracious! How have you kept all of that hidden? How long has this been going on for?'

'I..I don't know how long he's had feelings for me…but I…I think I started feeling something more than friendship for him around the time that I…I went with him to a talk on woman's rights in a…a pub, and well I couldn't just be Lady Sybil there, I wouldn't have fitted in…so I…' she pauses and looks up at Mary hesitantly, 'I called myself Mrs Branson…'

'Oh Sybil!'

'I just…it slipped out.' Sybil sniffs back her tears. 'Nothing's happened.'

'Darling he asked you to run away with him.' Mary sighs again, 'That's hardly nothing, we'll have to tell Papa.'

'No! Oh no please you can't.'

'Sybil if we're going to put an end to this…'

'I don't want to.' Sybil bursts out.

'What?'

'If you tell Papa then he'll send Branson away.'

'That's the whole point.'

'I don't want him to leave.' Sybil says shakily.

'Darling don't be so naive, what do you expect? To just be able to marry the chauffer and have nobody bat an eyelid.'

'I expected you to be on my side.'

'I am on your side.'

'Then be on my side!' Sybil shouts.

'Promise me you won't do anything foolish.' Mary begs.

'I won't…besides,' Sybil looks down at her hands, 'Branson will probably be leaving to fight a war soon, he'll be gone anyway.'


End file.
